Forum:Enemies Names
Here's a compilation of all the names i've seen through the different playthroughs ( and after! ) Might be useful to help update the frontpage? ( i don't know how . . . :( ) If you carry on playing after you've completed the second playthrough a lot of the enemies will update to harder versions. Finding 3 Superbad Spiderant Fulminators and a load of others is nothing strange now, so stock up on ammo frequently! The loot drops throughout pandora are significantly better as well. Even the bandits outside Fyrestone now drop 100,000+ worth weapons. Badass -------------------------- Bad Mutha ---------------------- Superbad Skag Pup ---------------------- ?????????? ------------------- Colicy Skag Skag Whelp --------------- Angry Skag Whelp --------- Querulous Skag Whelp Elder Skag ---------------- Hulking Elder Skag --------------- Stalwart Elder Skag Spitter Skag ----------------- Hawking Skag ------------------ Sputum Skag Adult Skag -------------------- Feral Skag -------------------- Bestial Skag Alpha Skag -------------- Hardened Alpha Skag -------- Armoured Alpha Skag Scythid Crawler -------------- Scythid Slug ------------------ Scythid Creep Desert Scythid ---------- Wasteland Scythid ---------------- Dune Scythid Bursting Scythid---------- Exploding Scythid -------------- Kablooey Scythid Giant Scythid ------------ Mammoth Scythid --------------- Colossal Scythid ?????????????------------- ??????????????? --------------- Galvanising Scythid Spiderantling ----------- Skittish Spiderantling---------- Agitated Spiderantling Worker Spiderant --------- Spiderant Toiler ---------------- Spiderant Slave Gyro Spiderant ------------ Spiderant Beetle -------------- Spiderant Vermin Soldier Spiderant --------- Spiderant Warrior ------------- Spiderant Slayer Queen Spiderant -------- Spiderant Matriarch -------- Spiderant Queen Mother King Spiderant ------------ Spiderant Overlord------------ Spiderant Emperor Superbad Spiderant Desecrator ( Corrosive? ) Superbad Spiderant Fulminator ( Shock? ) Superbad Spiderant Cremator ( Fire ) Lance Infantry ---------------- Lance Marine ------------- Lance Commando Lance Defender ------------- Lance Warden --------------- Lance Sentinel Lance Engineer ------------ Lance Machinists ----------- Lance Technician Lance Royal Guard ------- Lance Royal Guard ------------- ?????????? Superbads for the lance all just have standard name i.e. Superbad Technician Bandit Thug ------------------- Bandit Goon ----------------- Bandit Outlaw Bandit Killer ----------------- Bandit Murderer ---------- Bandit Executioner Bandit Raider ---------------- Bandit Ravager ----------- Bandit Desperado Bruiser ---------------------------- Brute --------------------------- Bully Psycho --------------------------- Maniac ------------------------ Lunatic Flaming Psycho ------------ Blazing Maniac ------------ Scorching Lunatic Mutant Midget Shotgunner - Angry Little Shotgunner - Fuming Stunted Shotgunner Mutant Midget Psycho --- Freaky Little Maniac --- Apeshit Stunted Lunatic Rakks: I didn't make many notes of, 2nd playthrough i saw Relentless Rakk and Distended Rakk. 3rd playthrough i saw Vindictive Rakk, Cultivator Rakk and Tumescent Rakk. Larva Crab Worms don't change after 2 Rakk Hive ------------Awesome Rakk Hive ------------------Ultimate Rakk Hive ( pretty sure it changed but i didn't write it down, will check ) Also found "Skrappy 'All Grown up' " if you go back to Crazy Earl's where the level first splits in two. You can get all of the lvl 5 Scorpio Turret upgrades ( i found mine in Rust Commons West, right at the top where the stupid number of spiderants is, and tannis gave me the Explosive one ) I also found that there are 4-5 Superbad Technicians all together plus a few more Commando's in the Crimson Enclave. That was fun :) ( The bit just after you activate the Echo Comm System and the bulkhead opens up ) If someone could help me fill in the earlier blanks it'd be appreciated! :) ---- I added the ultimate rakk hive, Galvanising scythid, and I'll add some more skags/scythid here in a bit.--Markfriedman 20:19, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ---- I'm only on my second playthough and i didnt know this, how many playthroughs can you play? does the name of the enemies change every playthough? Ooks1029 23:30, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ---- There are only 2 playthroughs, but after beating the final boss during the 2nd playthrough all the enemies become lvl 50-52 and have massive health and drop more powerful stuff. That's when their names change again.--Markfriedman 20:03, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ---- Placed skags in. --Markfriedman 06:39, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ---- I never seen crimson lance royal guards. WHERE CAN YOU FIND THEM? --Casperk 21:58, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ---- The Crimson lance royal guards can only be fought once each play through, at the end of the Crimson Fastness. ---- not true they respawn Yeah, if you just go through the backdoor again, or just go to Crimson Fastness and go towards the back door they respawn in that little oval room.--Markfriedman 14:02, November 16, 2009 (UTC)